Fragile Hearts
by ButterflyMist
Summary: Kendall's been crushed by Jo; but he begins to find hope when Griffin introduces his niece. Who is this mysterious, shy and brooding girl? Rated T because of all the Teens that fill both shows, may become M if enough people want it to. Ken/Rae. Sorry for any Jo and Starfire bashing. Warning: Image is of a very cute, French looking Raven. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, y'all! This is my first crossover fanfics, so . . . yeah; review your thoughts, even if you feel like typing something random. So, I'm going to be typing things that are changing and/or might need to be changed and I need everybody's opinion on it okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

* * *

Prologue

_Her tears stained her face; she didn't understand why they were always avoiding her. Just because she couldn't show emotion didn't mean she was cold at heart._

_His heart was shattered. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, she'd been cheating on him most of the time; she wasn't really on set half the time she said she was._

_How did she get herself into this mess, she called her Uncle, her dearest Uncle who could never hate her, and told him everything; her days, her nights, her lies and her fears._

_He received a text from one of his friends, he answered and kept walking; he was alone._

_When she hung up she went to the airport; her Uncle was the only person who she felt safe and understood with. Yet the truth was; she was alone._

* * *

**How was that? If anyone was confused, I'll explain in the next chapter. Later Gators.**


	2. Of Friends and Family

**A/N: Hey, what's up Bros?! I am back, writing this on the same day as the Prologue. How's everybody doing? Alright? Alright! Well anyway, I said I'd explain to you confused readers what last chapter was about. Raven and Kendall. Duh! Raven was mournful because her friends were avoiding her and Kendall was heartbroken Jo had been cheating on him. I know Raven's real name is not what I've written, but I wanted to give her a whole new name. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: . . .**

**Hunter: Are you okay, Princess?  
ButterflyMist: Shut up.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Of Friends and Family

Griffin straightened his tie as he waited at the airport, his bodyguards at either side of him.

"Remember, men. My niece's name is Lierre, but she likes being called Nyx; after the goddess of darkness or Nymph; after the mythical sea creature." Griffin said with a smile on his face, it had felt like forever since he'd last seen his darling little girl. Over the speaker** (1)** the robotic voice let him know that the plane Lierre or 'Raven' as she's called herself since she'd discovered her powers, had arrived.

_I think she was four when it happened . . . _he let himself reminisce the day. No sooner than the memory finished had his sweet little ivy arrived. He waited a minute before seeing her walk into the waiting room; she was wearing butterfly pattern khakis and a light purple T-shirt, she wore her black pearl necklace with a crimson charka stone resting on her manubrium. So she wasn't in the form which she is able to access her powers, good. Her long, light, feather-soft brunette hair was as naturally straight as usual and she wore the pink peacock clip he'd sent her for her thirteenth birthday. Her cheeks wear stained with dried black tears, which fit her pale face so perfectly they seemed to be fake, but they were to genuine. Griffin smiled wider as he walked towards her.

"Lierre, my dear!" He stopped walking when he was a metre away from her and opened his arms wide.

"Uncle Arthur!" She said back to him. She let go of her 'suitcase' **(2) **and immediately stepped into her uncle's embrace. When they pulled away the two were smiling at each other.

"So, how was your trip?" Griffin didn't want to know the answer when Lierre's smile faded. A few moments passed before he saw that mischievous twinkle in her right eye.

"I couldn't open my packet of peanuts. Who are they trying to keep out of those things?" Her smile came back a little as she joked, there was no way she was burdening the only family member left who still loved her with her worries about her ex-team.

"Good. Let's go, my little Nymph. I've decided to give you a contract at Rocque Records." Griffin wrapped his arm around his darling niece's shoulders and led her to the limo waiting outside.

"DOGS!" The three sitting on the white sofa and armchairs instantaneously looked at Gustavo, Kelly standing behind him. His trademark frown was upon his face. The four braced themselves for the worst.

"Griffin's niece just arrived in town and now has a contract here at Rocque Records. I need you dogs, to be extra nice to her." Gustavo's voice lowered as he said those last few words. Logan looked at Carlos, Carlos looked at James, James looked at Kendall and he looked at Gustavo.

"Wait, since when does Griffin have a niece? And how did she get a contract here without us overhearing?" Kendall's facial feature produced a very confused expression. Kelly answered.

"Griffin has had a niece for over a decade, and we didn't even know until Griffin called a few minutes ago." For some reason Kelly was wearing reading glasses.

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how pretty is she." James seemed genuinely worried.

"You idiot. Kelly, what's her IQ?" Logan leaned forward from his position next to Carlos on the plush sofa.

"Does she like video games?" This question obviously came from Carlos.

"Guys, guys; how old is she exactly?" Kendall questioned.

"Seventeen next June." Everyone jumped and turned to see Griffin and a girl around their age, her arms gripping around one of his. Kendall took in her bewitching appearance. She had pale skin, almost pure white, invitingly plump lips; long, straight, soft-looking light brunette hair. But her most delicate and desirable feature, were her eyes. They were big, round and had huge dark blue, almost purple, irises. She also had remnants of tears in her eyes.

"Mr Griffin, we weren't expecting you for another two and a half hours." Kelly's voice was always that flustered when something happened earlier than what it was scheduled.

"Yes, but the plane landed early so I decided to surprise you all. Big Time Rush, meet my niece, Lierre Griffin." Three of the four could only gawk at her.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Lierre." Kendall smiled at her, seeing that she looked quite shy. She returned the smile with her own small one, but that made her lips look even more luscious.

"Now that you're all acquainted, I have to go to a very important business meeting," Griffin turned to Lierre, "Call me if you need me." He left, but not before he gave his niece a nice long hug and a kiss on the forehead. Once he'd left, Lierre stared at her suddenly interesting silver ballet flats.

"So, Lierre, follow me to the recording station." Kelly gave a radiant smile to the shy girl. Lierre merely nodded.

"What kind of name is Lierre?" Three sets of hands flew up to silence Carlos. The boys looked at Lierre to see her reaction; they were too late to stop her from being-

"It means 'Ivy' in French . . ." –okay with it? She seemed to just brush off Carlos' idiotic query. Kelly then led her to where they'd record her first song.

"Carlos!" Kendall, James and Logan nearly yelled simultaneously. He just looked at them.

"What? I wanted to know what kind of a name it was." The helmeted boy went back to thumb wrestling against himself.

"Well you could've asked a little nicer!" Kendall gave him a smack on the head. Then a very familiar jingle ran through the room. It took them a few seconds to realise that it was Logan's phone.

"Hello? . . . Oh, hey Katie . . . Okay, we'll be there by five." He then hung up.

"Well?" James stood up, tired of being ignored.

"Jennifer wants us home, right now." The boys exchanged glances and started to run back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

**Sup' . . . I've been constantly Private Messaged by Kikiyo and DIZILLA, thanks for throwing me off the train of thought you two! Review and stay on Wi-Fi or whatever you've got.**

**1. I don't really know what it's called.**

**2. Did you really expect her to lug a heavy suitcase all the way from Titans Tower to Jump City Airport?**


	3. Voices and Mothers

**/N: Hi! I am back! I just want to warn you, I haven't watched all that many episodes of BTR but I still love the show. Anyway, where did we leave off . . .? BTW, I'm pretty sure Kendall's mom's name is Jennifer; please warn me if I'm wrong, I looked it up on Wikipedia; same with Logan. For the lyrics part, it's probably best if you listen to Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Voices and Mothers

When the three arrived at their trendy apartment they saw Kendall's mom baking. They four of them looked at Katie.

"She heard a rumour about us having Griffin's niece as a neighbour, I mean, how does a heartless producer like him have a niece?" She replied from her position on the couch. Kendall just nodded and walked over to his mom.

"Mom, it's okay; you don't have to bake Lierre a cake." He tried to calm his excited mother, but to no avail.

"Her name's Lierre? Oh, how gorgeous! What does she look like – Wait! Don't tell me, I want to see for myself!" Jennifer giggled. Logan stared at his friend's mother.

"You know, I still can't believe your first name is 'Hortence'." Carlos said to Logan. Everyone just stared at him, "What?"

James shook his head, while Logan and Kendall still stared. Jennifer continued cooking and Katie began playing a video game.

"Jennifer, you won't believe how gorgeous Lierre is, she's almost more beautiful than me." James sat on a stool and looked into his lucky compact mirror. Jennifer turned around after she pushed the cake into the oven.

"Okay then, tell me what she looks like; I'm dying to know now." She gave a small frown; James would never think of anyone as prettier than him.

"Why don't you ask Kendall? He's the one that got the best look at her; since he was checking her out and all." Carlos said while playing with a Rubik cube he grabbed from the coffee table. Katie looked up from her game and stared at her older brother.

"You did what?" She gave an unbelieving stare. Kendall simply blushed.

"One, I wasn't 'checking her out'!" He signed the speech marks before turning to his mom, "She had light brown hair that stopped at her lower back, almost white skin and gorgeous sapphire, almost violet eyes . . ." Kendall's voice trailed off as he thought more about this shadowy girl. When he snapped out of it he saw his mother giving him a sweet smile.

"What?" He looked at the others and saw them smirking.

"Kendall, do you like, like Lierre?" James said chuckling. Kendall shook his head, there was no way he was going to love another girl after Jo. Just then Carlos got a text; everyone heard his 'Snuggle Bunny' ringtone.

"It's from Kelly, she wants us to be there when they start recording." The boys said goodbye and ran off.

When they got there they were breathless from running, the felt they've been using Logan's car too much. Kelly ushered them into the recording station. Inside the booth was a shy looking Lierre.

"Her voice is amazing! Dogs, I want you to take notes on how a professional does their job." Gustavo said to them not looking up.

"But, Lierre isn't a professional." Logan, being the smart one, stated.

"You know what I mean!" Gustavo pressed a button and soft music started to play. Lierre started singing while tapping her foot lightly.

_Oh. No-o-o_

_There's a place that I know,_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

_If I show it to you now,_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay,_

_Even if it hurts?_

_Even if I try to push you out,_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really am._

_Everybody's got a dark side,_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it._

_You know that we're worth it,_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond,_

_From black dust._

_It's hard to know,_

_What can become._

_If you give up,_

_So don't give up on me._

_Please remind me who I really am._

_Everybody's got a dark side,_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it._

_You know that we're worth it,_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away._

_Just tell me that you will stay,_

_Promise me you will stay._

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away._

_Just promise me you will stay,_

_Promise me you will stay._

_Will you love me? Ohh._

_Everybody's got a dark side,_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it._

_You know that we're worth it,_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away._

_Don't run away,_

_Promise, you'll stay._

When Lierre stopped singing the boys were star struck. Gustavo wasn't lying, her voice was so beautiful. So sweet and velvety. Kendall was entranced by it. It took them a few minutes to edit so that Lierre's astounding voice could be heard flawlessly. Yet one thing bothered Kendall; they hadn't recorded on their first day, so why did Lierre?

_Meanwhile in Jump City_

Robin walked to Raven's room to tell her why he'd been avoiding her; he didn't know why the others were though. He knocked on the door and waited, he couldn't hear her moving towards the door. He knocked again and when she still didn't answer, he typed in the override code; it was Wayne. He entered her freezing cold, dark room.

"Raven?" He expected an answer from the sorceress, but he was disappointed. He looked towards her desk and saw her communicator on top of an envelope. Thinking she was kidnapped, he called everyone to the common room. It was around five in the morning.

"Man, what are y'all calling us here this early in the morning?" Cyborg yawned rubbing his human eye.

"Yes, Friend Robin. We are still most tired, so for what reason did you do the summoning of us?" Starfire was brushing her messy hair.

"Dude, I was having the best dream . . . AND YOU WOKE ME UP!" Beast boy yelled at his leader.

"Look, this is serious! I found a note in Raven's room, I also found her communicator." The drowsy three were suddenly fully awake. Robin sighed and unfolded the note; he already knew that those three were planning something for Raven, even though she hated surprises. And, now that he thought about it that was probably why they avoided her.

"_Dear Titans,_

_I'm leaving and not coming back. Don't waste your time looking for me; I know you all hate me so there's no need for your acting. If you do see me around (which you most likely will not) don't say hi to me, I don't want you to ruin my new/old life._

_Signed, Raven._" Robin's eyes shot wide, Raven had run away. He tried their bond to find her, but the ties had been severed. His teammates stared, shocked beyond words.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think of my choice of songs? Well, a review would be appreciated; especially from those who favourite this.**

**ButterflyMist, signing out.**


	4. Shock From Both Sides

**A/N: Halo! I'm back and I'm pretty much in love with the song 'I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all'. It's not significant but I love the song. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: *Weeps under in corner* I don't own Wreck-It Ralph either *Cries more***

* * *

Chapter 3

Shock from both sides

_His teammates stared, shocked beyond words._

Beast Boy was the first to break out of his trance.

"DUDE! We've gotta go look for her! She could be hurt!" He was running around the room screaming until he slammed into Cyborg's cold, metal back.

"What are we gonna do?" Cyborg said, still in a trance. Thoughts entered his mind. _'How could my baby sis think we hate her?'_

"I agree with Friend Beast Boy! We must do the searching for Best Friend Raven!" Starfire nearly began crying. Like Cyborg, she couldn't believe her best friend thought that they hated her. Robin looked at his team, his hair suddenly losing its spike.

"We should look for her. But Raven said she didn't want us to go looking. She'll most likely cause a scene somewhere and it'll get on the News. I say when that happens we go look for her. If Raven's returns before then, then she simply needed some time away from us." Robin said, his true emotion not showing in either his voice or on his face. It may be showing in his eyes but since you can't see them . . .

The team nodded. Starfire ran to her room to cry and maybe read a horror novel Raven lent her.

Beast Boy grabbed a whole bucket of Soy ice-cream and went to his room to watch Raven's favourite movie, 'Legend of the Guardians: Guardians of Ga'Hoole'.

Cyborg grabbed a horror game and went to his room, a tear escaping his human eye. Some kind of fluid leaked from his robotic eye.

Robin went to his room and played Raven's favourite song 'Welcome to my Life' on his IPod. The song explained her well, that's probably why she likes it so much. The Boy Wonder removed his mask and placed it on his nightstand. He then turned off the lights, gorgeous blue eyes watery.

**_At the Palm Woods_**

The quartet were let go early since they'd finished their training for the day. They went down to a hidden part of the Palm Woods that they were sure no-one knew about. (I'd say where it was but I was sworn to secrecy (little hint 'down')). They had put a few bean-bags in to room and Logan was almost done fixing the two old arcade games that was there when they found it.

"Hey, guys?" Kendall sat in a gloomy indigo bean-bag, "I've been thinking about a few things. First, how did Kelly and Gustavo not know about Lierre? Second, why did she record on her first day when we didn't? And lastly, why does she seem so familiar?" The others turned to him with unexplainable expressions on their faces.

"Dude, asking why Kelly and Gustavo how didn't know about Lierre is like asking why Carlos wears his helmet all the time." James looked up from his IPod; he was sitting in the blood red bean-bag.

"Kendall, Lierre is Griffin's NIECE! She's bound to get special treatment like that." Logan didn't bother looking up from his position behind the game station with the words 'Sugar Rush' on the dusty side. His laptop lay on his Forest Green bean-bag.

"If she seems so familiar you should ask her if you've seen her around before." Carlos was playing with a Rubik cube on is cheery orange bean-bag. Kendall and James turned to their helmet wearing friend. Logan stopped what he was doing. Logan slowly got up and turned around to give Carlos the 'You-belong-in-a-mental-hospital' look.

"Carlos . . . we've lived in Minnesota our whole lives, minus Logan. So, what makes you think we've seen her before?" Kendall started to stand up, following Logan's lead. James stayed seated.

"I remember seeing a girl who looked almost exactly like Lierre on T.V. once." Carlos replied, Rubik cube forgotten.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?!" Kendall, James and Logan yelled in union. Carlos just looked up at them.

"It didn't seem necessary at the time." Carlos shrugged. Kendall fell back into his seat and Logan went to his own.

"Well are you going to tell us now?" James nearly shrieked. Carlos nodded.

"Well back in Minnesota when we were sleeping over at James' house after the hockey match at school, I was watching T.V. Remember?" The other three nodded to Carlos' question. The three of them were helping James' Mom out with some REALLY heavy boxes; Carlos couldn't because he had a broken arm. They were fourteen at the time.

"Well, while you were helping James' Mom, I saw a news report on T.V. about a superhero team in Jump City, California. They were called the Teen Titans, I think. The leader was the legendary Robin. Then there was Cyborg, half man-half robot, Beast Boy, a shape-shifter, Starfire, a cute alien and Raven, this Goth enchantress. Raven looked just like Lierre only she had purple hair and eyes, a blood red gem on her forehead, deathly pale skin, and her hair was really short." When Carlos finished his story James smacked him upside the head.

"Why didn't you tell us back then that there were super heroes on T.V.?" James screeched. Carlos shrugged, rubbing his helmet. Kendall squeezed to bridge of his nose.

"So, let's recap, Lierre and this Raven person almost look exactly the same apart from hair, eyes, accessories, skin shade and hair length." Kendall looked up at his best friends. They nodded.

"What if Lierre is Raven?" Now it's James' turn to say something stupid. Kendall was about to say something when-

"James has a point. But we'll have to find out if this Raven girl has quit or gone missing or something before we confront Lierre." Logan's thinking face became more intense (it never leaves his face). Kendall sighed.

"You know what guys," The three other boys in the secret room looked up at their leader/friend; "I am going to go give Lierre a proper Palm Woods welcome."

"How are you gonna do that without landing in the Friend-Zone?" James had turned off his IPod so he could contribute to the conversation (for once).

"Simple, my friend. I show her around, introduce her to some people help her get settled into her new- Why would I worry about landing in the Friend-Zone with her?" Kendall shot James a look after he fully realised what the body-spray crazed teen said.

"Well the way you've been ogling her." Logan, who had returned to finish re-wiring the game called 'Wreck-It Ralph', muttered. Kendall shot him a look too.

"Look, I was NOT ogling the new girl; nor will I ever!" The blondish-brunette yelled, he then stomped off.

"He so likes her." Carlos giggled.

"Agreed." James and Logan joined in the giggle-fest.

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys liked it, sorry for the late entries for my stories; starting high school is a BITCH! Anyway feel free to-**

**Button: I WANNA DO IT!**

**ButterflyMist: *growls* Fine.**

**Button: YAY. Feel free to comment in the review-thingy!**

**See what I have to put up with in my head?**


	5. Regrets and Moving In

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm sorry for the long waits but I've been mega busy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Regrets and Moving In

**Kendall's POV**

As I walk away from my three best friends, angry thoughts plague my mind.

_Why the fuck would I genuinely fall in love with a girl because of her looks? I mean, yes Lierre IS the perfect mixture of cute, beautiful and sexy but seriously . . . I barely know her! _And then I began think about Logan's theory . . . I think. If Lierre WAS this 'Raven' then wouldn't she have purple eyes at least? Why would someone go through so much trouble as to-

"Oof!" I crashed into the exact girl I was thinking about . . . NOT THAT WAY! She looked up at me (she's a couple of inches shorter than me and I knocked her to the ground) and blushed.

"I'm sorry! I should've been watching where I was going!" Her quiet voice showed traces of fear; she probably thought I was going to yell at her or something. I smile.

"It's fine Lierre! I should have been watching where I was going too!" I offered my hand to help her up; which she accepted. She was still blushing, most likely because she was embarrassed about how clumsy she had been just then. She was about to walk off before I grabbed her upper arm.

"Hey, wait. Do you need any help or anything? Like, maybe a tour of the grounds!?" I was beginning to get nervous for no reason. She looked at me with an unreadable expression, then that cute little smile of hers showed up.

"Not really since I've been here before several times, but I could use a little help getting unpacked." As she said this I finally noticed that the tears stains on her cheeks were gone. We started walking to the elevator and crossed a few people.

"Hey! Kendall, my man!" Guitar dude yelled out. I waved to him and kept walking; Lierre had her head down and quickened her pace.

"Oh, hi Kendall! Have you seen Lo- Who's this?" Camille came up to us. Lierre looked real scared; does she get anxiety attacks?

"Hey Camille! This is Lierre, she's new around here. Lierre, this is Camille." Camille smiled wider and started talking to the brunette next to me. I finally notice that Lierre's wearing the same thing she wore earlier . . . of course she did, you idiot! You don't just change clothes in the middle of the day! Camille soon said goodbye and walked off, to my surprise Lierre waved goodbye. When we got to the elevator Lierre was giving me a look.

"What?" I ask.

"You have ice-cream on your face. It's been there since earlier." This comment took me by surprise, yes I had ice-cream on my face but her voice was so confident. She must have noticed my astonishment because she smirked.

"I'm more confident when I'm with a maximum of four other people; it's different around complete strangers though." She looked at the elevator buttons while she said this, a smirk still on that gorgeous face of hers. Shit, I'm thinking like that again!

"Then why are you so confident now? You barely know me." I found myself either saying or thinking this, I'm not sure.

"Everyone knows you. You're Kendall Knight, hockey-jock, leader of Big Time Rush. Your favourite colour is peach and you are the only one out of BTR that hasn't gotten Hollywood Fever," she looks me up and down before continuing, "and you're male." I find myself laughing at this part; I have no idea why I found it so funny. She started chuckling along with me. _Ding._ We exited the elevator and walked down to her apartment which happens to be right across from mine. There was this one question I had to ask.

"You're not used to making people laugh, are you?" She shook her head and got out a key ring with multiple keys on it. When she opened the door I was amazed. The last time I'd seen this apartment it was dull beige but it was so cheerfully gloomy all of a sudden! The walls were painted midnight black with purple clouds, light yellow stars and a crescent moon. The wooden floor-boards were covered with purple carpet to match the clouds on the walls. In front of a big screen TV that was mounted to the wall was a black leather sofa similar to the one in our apartment. The kitchen looked pretty much identical to ours too.

"Wow." I say as I look around.

"'Wow'? All you can say is 'wow'?" Lierre gave me an amused look.  
"Well I expected there to be boxes everywhere!" I say defensively although, now that I think about it, she seemed to be having a lot of fun teasing me . . . DAMN IT! She starts chuckling again.

"The boxes are in my room." I start hearing my heart pound in my ears, "Wait here, I'll get them."

"NO, WAIT!" She looks at me strangely as a grab her arm again, "Let me help, the boxes will probably be too heavy for you to carry alone." I say quickly. She's still looking at me strangely.

"My arm's going to be black and blue and so is your face if you don't let go." She says in a monotone voice. I look at the point where my hand is grasping her limb tightly. I blush and let go quickly. For some reason she just bursts out laughing.

"What!?" I try not to yell, knowing my mom would be awake and in our apartment right now.

"I'm sorry, you're expression is just to die for." She says, calming down to a chuckle.

"Am I going to help you unpack or are you just going to make fun of me all day?" I scratch the back of my head anxiously. She shakes her head then heads through a door I hadn't seen before. I rush after her as I realise that I must look so stupid just standing there. I was surprised by her room. The carpet was green. The walls (including the roof) were painted sky blue with white clouds and painted around the light-bulb was a sun. Go figure.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Lierre says to me as she picks up a pretty heavy looking box.

"Let me get that one." I say and take it off her.

**Robin's POV**

There are so many things I've wanted to tell her, so many chances I could've. But I let them slip through my fingers. Why hadn't I told her? Why? I'm such a fucking idiot. If she doesn't come back . . . I don't know what I'd do. I'd go look for her I guess, but there would be no point. If she doesn't want to be found you can bet everything that she won't be found. GOD, DAMN IT! Why have you always been so stubborn? Why? I that that you can just never ask for help and act like you're alright! I- I love you . . . Raven.

_Welcome to my life_.

**Unknown POV**

She's showing emotion right now. I know it. Big Sister could never hide forever. When I find her . . . hmm. I'm not sure. This little game of Cat and Mouse we play has been going on for so long I've forgotten the cause of it. It's almost as if it's all I ever do with Big Sister. I wonder how long it will take me to trace her again if she manages to run from me yet again. No matter. I'll simply tell her I'm sick of playing Hide-And-Seek. It's the truth . . . right? I don't know what the truth is anymore. I hope she's alright though. No matter what . . . I'll still always love you, Big Sister.

* * *

**And that about wraps this chapter up. Who is this new, mysterious character you ask? No hints.**


	6. Traces and Stalkers

**A/N: BEHOLD! The element song.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Traces and Stalkers

**Titan's Tower**

Cyborg was on the main computer looking for any trace of Raven. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. Normally polishing the T-Car would be enough to calm him down but now it didn't help for some reason.

**_No traces found_**.

**Palm Woods**

**Unknown POV**.

As the car pulled up outside the hotel/resort, I began going over what I could remember of Big Sister. Soft-to-touch brunette hair, white skin, big sapphire-ish violet eye-

"Are you sure this is the place? We both know your sister wouldn't be caught dead in one of these places." Big Sister's best friend (and my chauffeur) said. She wasn't very bright in the tactical department. But the blonde was reliable. At times.

"Of course I'm sure, Nina. Big Sister would know that I know that she doesn't like these places. But she'd adapt if it meant she could hide." I say, combing my fingers through curly brunette locks. Big Sister can't run forever. And I won't let her.

"Well, if you're sure . . ." I hate when Nina trails off. Just because she's a first class assassin doesn't mean she can act all mysterious. That's mine and Big Sister's job. I wait for Nina to get out of the car and open the door for me. I exit the car and start walking toward the hotel/resort . . . whatever it is. "I have a couple of questions."

"And what would they be?" Oh Nina. For all your knowledge you always seem so confused.

"Well. First off, how did you know that I was already in California? And how did you get here so fast? Last time I saw you, you were-''

"Don't. You. DARE. Say where I was in public." I growl. Where I was is a delicate subject for me. To be locked up in that facility is the most embarrassing thing for a criminal mastermind to put up with. Nina nodded. She and I walked through the door and to the front desk. To the world around us; I was just a little kid who came to a resort with his mummy. But I'm not just a little kid and Nina is definitely NOT my mother. Perhaps I should have warned her people would think this . . . no matter. Nina rang the bell and an ugly, fat guy came to the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Palm Woods. How may I help you today?" He said. I frown at him. He looks like the type of guy that'll snitch on you for a higher bidder. Nina smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm looking for a dear cousin of mine. The last time I saw her she said she was coming to stay here." She said in an actually believable cheerful voice. How . . . _Nina_.

"And your cousin's name is?" The ugly guy looked bored and I wanted to slap his fat face.

"Lierre Griffin." Nina said again. The guy then looked at her with surprise.

"Let me get this straight, you're looking for _Lierre Griffin_? THE Lierre Griffin?" I can't see his name tag so I don't know his name. Nina smiles and nods.

"Yep. Now if you'd be so kind as to never play the part of a parrot again and tell me where my cousin's room is." Nina was still smiling. The guy nods.

"She's in apartment 2K." The guy finally said. Nina thanked him and we left for the stairs. Nina knows that I don't like elevators . . . neither does Big Sister. I shake my head as we get to the third floor. I make note of the fact that the '1's are on the second floor and not the first. Before Nina and I start looking for Big Sister's room I turn to her.

"Why did you choose high heels? You know I like stealth and not the click-clack of high heels! Are you trying to infuriate me?" I grumble to her.

"I was at the club and had no time to go home and change them! Jeez, kid. You've gotten worse over the years. And everyone thought a good butt-whooping would do you good." She shakes her head and keeps walking. I just stand there; shocked. No one has ever had the guts to say something like that to me. I sped after her so don't be surprised that I crashed into her still back. I nearly yelp in pain over my probably broken nose as she raises a fist. She's looking around the corner. I look around it too and see _her_.

The object of my nightmares every. Single. Damn. Night. The girl who I still dream about singing to me in the bath. The sister who left me alone with Mother and Father but I still love. _Lierre_. She looked as splendid as ever. Her hair stops at her lower back now and she's wearing an outfit Father wouldn't agree with. Ever. But it's just so, so . . . _her_. Although, what I found strange was that there was a boy a little bit taller than her standing just outside her door. If he's touched her in any way inappropriate . . .

"Thanks for helping me out. It would've taken me forever to unload everything on my own." Big Sister said to him as he smiled back at her.

"No problem. I'm happy to help!" He said to her before turning and entering the apartment across the hall. Nina turns to me just as Big Sister shuts her door.

"What do you say we do, Boss?" She asked. I just stare up at her.

"I . . . I don't know. I honestly hadn't thought I'd ever get this close to her after she left." I mumbled. Nina nodded and looked around the corner again.

"I say we wait until she's out, sneak in there and wait for her to get back." Nina whispered. She, being with the military at one stage, was able to make plans on her feet. I nod and plant a small camera in the pot of a plant next to us. We then went back downstairs, avoiding the front desk. I grab my cell-phone from my pocket and speed dial someone.

"Hello?" A deep, obviously male, voice said.

"It's me. I've found her." I say into the phone quietly as Nina and I make our way to our hotel down-town. I hear sheets rustling on the other end.

"Where is she?" The voice droned.

"Palm Woods. I'll be there soon so don't go anywhere." I say, getting into the car.

"Damn, I wanted to head to a strip club." The voice said sarcastically. I nearly laugh, but I can't. So I hang up and stare out the tinted window as Nina drives.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short! I've been having mind blanks lately and it is not fun!**


	7. Stalking

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been tardy lately but my school's gone gun-happy with homework and assignments.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Stalking

**Unknown POV.**

I sat on the bed in my room in the penthouse suite, typing on my laptop. I was looking through all the government files on Big Sister for the first time since she left. As it turns out; she disappeared at age fourteen (a year after she left me) for a couple years . . . without a trace. Intriguing. I looked up a nanosecond before there was a knock on my door.

"Enter."

"She hasn't left yet." Nina said as she walked over and flopped . . . yes, FLOPPED . . . onto my bed. I refrained from glaring at her as it would be unproductive. I close the lid to my laptop and place it in its protective case before turning to Nina.

"How long, do you suppose, until she decides to leave?" I say slowly, curly brunette hair falling into my eyes. I sense Nina shrugging.

"Dunno." She says. My eye twitches as I refrain from saying something that would undoubtedly get me killed.

"Did you find out who that guy she was with is?" I ask. Nina looks at me as if I should be in a ment- . . . in the place I was locked up in not too long ago.

"Duh! He's Kendall Knight, basically the leader of the most famous boy-band at the moment!" God, I hate it when she goes teenage-girl mode.

"And did you find the reason why he was in my sister's room?" I'm started to get frustrated at the idea of Big Sister with other boys; she is my toy, nobody else's.

"I hacked into the Palm Woods security cameras while keeping an eye on the camera you planted, he was helping her unpack. He also went into her bedroom." Nina said with a sly look on her face. You have no idea how close I was to grabbing a weapon, going down to that damned place and killing Kendall Knight; slowly, cruelly and painfully.

"Continue with surveillance, Nina." I manage to growl. She nods before heading off to her room. I retrieved my laptop once again and looked up Big Sister's name once again- wait a minute. She went missing . . . so that would mean she took on another name . . . hmm, who showed up when Big Sister disappeared? I start typing until something very . . . interesting . . . pops up.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" I say to myself.

"What have you found . . . Younger Brother?" I nearly jump when that deep, male voice talks. I turn to face Big Brother.

"B-Big Sister went missing approximately a year after she left m- . . . us. And I think I've found out where she went!" I stutter slightly, Big Brother has always had that influence over me. He walks over to the bed and sits next to me.

"Show me." He says; his ebony hair wet from the shower. I nod and start typing and clicking, showing Big Brother exactly what I've found out.

"This exact girl showed up out of nowhere; just as Big Sister disappeared. Can you see the resemblance?" I show him the pictures. He looks over them for a second.

"This definitely is, or was temporarily, Lierre." He then patted my head, "Good work, Younger Brother." I sat there in shock as Big Brother left my room. He's never patted my head before, gestures of affection were Big Sister's area of expertise. I smile to myself and began finding out more about Lierre . . . or, as she was temporarily called, _Raven_.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I sat on my couch, my bones ached from helping Lierre unpack her things. Although I encountered a box filled with . . . _delicates_. I feel myself blush again as I remember a certain, frilly, garment.

"Were back! And- Wow, Kendall, what happened?" James said dramatically as he and the guys came in. I turn and look at him.

"What're you talking about?" I slur slightly. He points at my face.

"Your face is all red. Don't tell me you got to second base so quickly!" He jokes but the thought just makes me blush harder . . . okay, so maybe I like her a little! The guys came and sat with me, Carlos pulling out 'Mario Kart 64'.

"We looked up Raven online and she has a tone of fan sites but there was one that's very interesting indeed." Logan says, forever typing on his laptop, "A certain site called," He stopped typing and turned the laptop so I could see it, " " He smirks intelligently at me, "Now all that's left to do is talk to Lierre about it." I roll my eyes.

"And how exactly are we going to confront her, genius? Just walk right up to her and say, 'Oh hi, Lierre! You don't happen to be a missing superhero in hiding, do you?'" I say sarcastically as Carlos hands us each a controller for the PlayStation. James chooses Princess Peach, Logan chooses Mario, Carlos chooses Donkey Kong and I choose Yoshi. We start racing until Carlos loses and has to face, 'The Punishment'.

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV**

I sit in silence as the movie ends, the soy ice-cream long since devoured. People think I'm stupid, but I'm not. I could see Raven becoming unhappy, and I thought leaving her alone would help her. It didn't. I guess it just made things worse. I know Starfire saw Raven as her 'friend-that-is-a-girl', Cyborg attached himself to Rae in a sibling relationship but Robin . . . oh, man did he have it bad. He thought he was truly and madly in love with her, but he's so not. He thinks that what he feels is love, but he's just over-obsessed with her. I think it's because she reminds him of Batman; so dark and mysterious, there one minute and gone the next. But then there's me; I'm not sure what Raven is to me. I think she's like an older sister to me, like how Elasti-Girl is like my Mom and Mento is like my Dad. But then there's that feeling that's appeared recently . . . I have no idea what it is though, I think it might be empathy. Hmm, so that's what empathy's like . . .

* * *

**And that's that for now.**


End file.
